


Backpacking

by Shade_Penn1



Series: It's A Work In Progress [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 05:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Penn1/pseuds/Shade_Penn1
Summary: (Takes place right after the season 3 trailer)It's a long hike back to meeting up with Lifeline after the jump from the train.





	Backpacking

**Author's Note:**

> Some pairings are a slow burn, that take time to warm up too.
> 
> This is not that. I fell hard for this pairing, and I just needed to get it out of my system.
> 
> (And why yes, I could not have come up with a more literal and lame title)

The jump kit prevented the leap from the train being an instant death sentence, but the landing was far from pleasant with the face full of snow on impact. This was so not how Mirage wanted his fans to see him. Shaking the snow free from his hair (and patting it down to make sure it didn't get ruined), he glanced to see the new guy dusting the snow from his coat.

Crypto's gaze met his, before glancing away as he climbed to his feet. "Lifeline, what's your position?" The words echoed in Mirage's own comm from being so close. "We had to make a jump from the train."

Mirage winced, though tried to hide it with a shrug as he jumped to his feet. "I had everything under control, the kid was the one who over-ove-er-got worked up." 

"You two better not kill each before we regroup." Lifeline cut in. They all pinged their locations, and she was silent for a beat too long in seeing the distance separating them; her at the city and them in the middle of nowhere - "Whoever comes out of your fight on top, at least bring the banner when it's done."

"Have a little faith, kid ain't getting the drop on me again." Mirage said, puffing up like she could see his confidence. "It was just a one time thing."

"That's not what you thought a minute ago." Crypto replied. Mirage shot him an annoyed and insulted glare, before Lifeline cut in swiftly.

"Ring be closing soon, we'll meet up here." she said, her tone brokering no arguements as the mini-map showed they'd have to meet up in the outskirts of the city.

It was at the edge of where the ring was, but that still wasn't a lot of time on foot. Especially if Bangalore decided to jump the train and hunt them down. How fast did her ult charge up again? Had she respawned the rest of her team and they were likely going to be waiting for some hapless sucker to walk by? What if-

Mirage stopped himself, and tried to bury any inkling of doubt. He wasn't Elliott out here. "Right, get to the meeting point, then be the first champs on this planet. Easy."

"Is he always like this?" Crypto muttered. 

"You get used to after a while." Lifeline replied.

"I can _hear_ you." Mirage said, crossing his arms as he scowled at the new guy. "And don't think I'm letting you off the hook for stealing my kills."

"I believe the fact I saved you from _being_ a kill makes us even." Crypto said.

'_Didn't stop you from letting me think you were gonna do it_.' Mirage thought, because he assumed that wink was a 'haha, screw you' wink. "Whatever, just use your drone to check and make sure no one sneaks up on us on the way there."

"Were you not paying attention earlier? I cannot move and use my abilities at the same time." Crypto said.

"Are you kidding? I thought you were just hiding and tried to look to cool after." Mirage said.

There was a soft, yet sharp smack over the comms, as if Lifeline just clapped her hands together. "Listen up, ya wasting time. Rings closing soon and you two ain't nowhere near the meet point. Crypto, send your drone out. Mirage, carry him."

"_What_?" Mirage blurted out, frame going stiff. "I'm not a packh-mule-_cart!_"

"I doubt the old man could handle it anyway, he must be overexerting himself already." Crypto said flatly.

Mirage bristled, but tried to tell himself it was just the cold seeping through his suit. Then he realized he was getting cold with the snow freezing his boots. Yeah, if the ring didn't take them out, the freezing temperature would. What a lame way to go. "Fine, whatever, let's just call this 'step-on-Mirage' day!"

Grumbling under his breath about the continued indignity of this and the things he did for his team and they so didn't appreciate him, Mirage bent his knees and let the shorter man climb onto his back, one hand on his shoulder as Crypto sent his drone out with the other. It took all of Mirage's willpower not to drop Crypto on his ass back into the snow. Probably get stabbed for it though.

'_Kid can try._' Mirage thought smugly, but frowned at the realization Lifeline would likely give him an earful after respawning him. And if there weren't anymore respawns available, he wouldn't be there to clutch the match. Yeah, that was why he couldn't just drop the guy for the hell of it. It'd be funny, but not worth it.

"I could totally still drop you though." Mirage muttered, though alarm shot through him when one of the man's arms wrapped around his neck. "Whoa, kid, can't you take a joke?!"

The arm didn't tighten in a chokehold though, rather just gripped the drone's device in Crypto's other hand. "Do you always assume everyone is going to murder you?" he asked, though his tone was disinterested as his fingers tapped on the device and the drone went flying up into the air.

"What, no, of course not." Mirage said quickly, and started the trek towards the meet point. "Everyone can't get enough of me. Especially my fans." he grinned, because even like this he wasn't looking anything but his absolute best for the cameras.

And it started to dawn on him how this must _look_...he tried not to think about it, or how light the guy was, or how he shifted from time to time - no, bad Mirage, don't think about it. Then Crypto leaned his head against his.

"Y-you'd better n-not be falling asleep on me!" Mirage told himself the cold was what caused his face to flush when Crypto spoke, and not the warm breath tickling Mirage's throat.

"At this angle it's harder on my neck, and your head is conveniently in the way." How the hell did he manage to still sound so _bored?_

"Well-well, don't mess up my hair!" Mirage snapped, and kept his eyes focused straight ahead. Was this guy sending out mixed signals or what?

And they still weren't near the meeting point. That really did make him want to groan. This damn hike was going take longer than he thought.


End file.
